


Blue and Green

by atc74writesSPN



Series: Smut Appreciation Day 2018 [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atc74writesSPN/pseuds/atc74writesSPN





	Blue and Green

Dean Winchester’s life was a lie. No one, but his brother and close friends, well, at least those that were left, knew what Dean was all about. The job, the fake aliases, the women that only ever knew his first name and he was just passing through. 

Cas was the only being on Earth that knew the real Dean Winchester. Ever since that first meeting in a run down barn in Pontiac, Illinois, Castiel was the only one that had ever really seen the true Dean Winchester, right down to his very soul. 

Ever since the night he thought he had lost Cas and Sam, when his mother came back from the dead, Dean was different. He knew deep down he couldn’t lose anyone else. That was the night, when Cas finally returned to him, he confessed his feelings to the angel. 

From that night on, whenever the two of them get the much needed and seldom found alone time, Dean made it a point to never try to hide anything from Cas. Most nights the strip to the bare minimum and just feel each other. On this particular night, Cas is straddling Dean’s hips, and they stared into each others eyes. 

Blue met green in a heated gaze. Blue and green transfixed on one another. Love, passion, gratitude, admiration and respect; how could one look say so much? But that is what happens when blue and green collide.


End file.
